The Revision
by SaiyanWanderer
Summary: "It is not the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." Due to Bardocks arrogant Saiyan nature, he decides to face the last Kanassan warrior alone. After the battle he was given the knowledge of foresight and Bardock will risk it all to save the future. But can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Revision**

**Chapter 1: The Gift**

_I do not own Dragonball, DBZ, DBGT, or DBM. _

On the Planet Kanassa, five Saiyan warriors relaxed comfortably in the city ruins. They reveled over their trivial victory of the conquest. All five warriors were diverse in appearance and physical shape. There was Fasha, the fiery female of the squad. She had black mop of spikey bangs and had purple eyes. She wore black and gold battle armor with one shoulder pad with a pink undergarment. Borgos is a silent, but large mountain of a man who was balding but had black spikey hair on the sides. He had three scars on his forehead and wore black, blue and gold battle armor with black pants and black gauntlets and boots. Next was Shugesh, a burly Saiyan with a fresh scar on his cheek. He wore black and cyan battle armor with a tattered green undergarment and celt. Tora, the second strongest of the squad, had a black spikey mullet and wore a black and light blue battle suit with shoulder pads. He was best friends with the squad leader. And finally, Bardock is the leader of the Saiyan group. He had unkempt hair which partially stands on end and a scar on his left cheek. He wears black and green battle armor with red arm and leg bands. He was the strongest of the low-class Saiyans.

* * *

"Dammit, that bastard Kanassan scarred my beautiful face. Hehehe…I hope he liked my boot when I crushed him." Shugesh commented.

Fasha and the others smirked at his comment. To which she said, "Well, I wouldn't say beautiful…"

Tora, Borgos and Fasha laughed while Shugesh growled "Shut up Fasha!"

"Hey, have a since of humor. I kinda think Saiyans with scars are attractive." Fasha laughed looking at Bardock, who was relaxing in a pile of rubble. He didn't even flinch at the comment.

"These Kanassans were a piece of cake after we transformed." Tora admitted.

All the Saiyans agreed while Bardock remained quiet, completely transfixed with the morning sky. The other squad mates were talking about how they didn't remember most of the battle, due to their Great Ape transformations. Fasha and Borgos agreed it was almost like a dream. Tora went on to say that Bardock seems to remember everything in battle, but Fasha quickly reminded him that Bardock can't even remember his newest son's birth, which had happened the day before.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." Bardock said unthinkingly.

"Wow Bardock, you can't even remember your son was born yesterday. You should really go see the little tyke; you know Hanaisa would be pissed if you didn't." Fasha told him.

"Whatever, what's the point i…" Bardock said when he was interrupted by his scouter beeping.

All the other Saiyans scouters beeped in unison as they got up from the ground looking for the source of the power.

"Hmm, power level 7,000, hardly a challenge if we fight him together." Tora pointed out.

Bardock quickly charged his Ki and took off like a bullet into the sky. "He's all mine." Bardock yelled.

"Man, was does he get to have all the fun." Fasha moped.

* * *

After a short time, Bardock came upon a ruined complex that once appeared to be a great sanctuary. He landed on the ground to find the source of the power. There, stood alone Kanassan named Toolo. He was an amphibian like creature with battle worn purple clothing. He stood brave, ready to combat the Saiyan.

"So, you're the one who gave out the large power. Impressive you're still alive." Bardock said spitefully.

"You aliens have come to my planet and ravaged my people. I am the last of my kind, but I am no fool. I may not be able to defeat you and your comrades. But perhaps I can show you the pain and suffering that you bestowed on my people!" The Kanassan survivor roared.

He rushed forward with a punch but Bardock blocked the blow, Bardock countered with a knee to the abdomen causing the Kanassan to fall to the ground. "Now, go to hell!" Bardock yelled as he shot a blue-white full power energy wave. The attack struck the Kanassan but had little effect. Instead, the blast surrounded Toolo with a white energy which he used to his benefit.

"Wait! I have seen your future, Bardock. I have seen the destruction of your people by the flat horned demon known as Frieza." Toolo prophesized.

"What…what the hell are you talking about? How do you know about that?" Bardock said shocked.

"My people have the ability to foresee into the future, some say it is a curse, but others a gift. Hehehe…even though we saw our fate and were helpless to stop you, we will be avenged in the end." The Kanassan laughed.

* * *

Toolo lunged forwards and grabbed Bardock with a bear hug, he then exploded in a brilliant array of light, sacrificing himself and passing the gift of foresight to Bardock. Bardock fell unconscious to the ground and dreamt about the coming of the end of his race.

_Bardock was floating in space. It seemed so familiar. He was surrounded by an infinite number of soldiers that were attempting to stop him. Bardock looked into the distance and had seen a Planet Trade saucer ship. On top of the ship were three very distinctive figures. It was none other than Dodoria, Zarbon infamous tyrant himself, Frieza. Bardock began to utter words that he had no control of. It was almost like line from a script. _

"_Frieza! Come and face me you coward!" Frieza stood in his hover chair smiling at the Planet Vegeta; he was preparing to destroy it with his Death Ball._

"_This is it, this is the end of your enslavement over us Frieza. THIS ENDS NOW!" Bardock attempted to stop him with his Final Spirit Cannon, but failed. Frieza's Death Ball engulfed Bardock and the Planet Vegeta in a firestorm from hell. And Bardock was completely helpless. He felt a strange sensation coming over him, "Is this how I will die?" He thought to himself._

* * *

He awoke from his dream with four figures standing over him. It was his comrades. "Bardock, you fool, that's what you get for fighting him alone. You ok?" Tora asked with a helping hand.

Bardock grabbed Tora's arm as he lifted Bardock from the ground. The Saiyan squad leader was dazed and confused. He thought the apparition was just a mere dream. However, it seemed so real. It felt like he had actually died when Frieza's attack destroyed him and his home world. Bardock was rubbing his head in frustration on what had just happened.

"Man, you don't look so good Bardock." Shugesh pointed out.

Bardock had been dealt a great deal of damage. His armor was tattered and broken. He had cuts and charred burns all over his body. He looked like a walking corpse. Bardock however, seemed to ignore these injuries and seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's on your mind Bardock?" Borgos spoke up.

Bardock had finally answered his comrades he was literally shaking with anxiety and frustration. "Fr-Frieza, its Frieza! He…destroyed our planet.…"

The four Saiyans stared at each other in disbelief. Has Bardock gone mad? Have all these years of fighting, conquering, and killing caught up with him? "He's lost it. Maybe that Kanassan really damaged his mind." Shugesh said.

"No. Something is seriously wrong here guys. All these years of fighting with Bardock, he's never acted like this before..." Tora retorted.

"We have to go back now! We must warn King Vegeta." Bardock said.

The Saiyan team mates were in complete shock and disbelief. Is Bardock telling the truth? Or is something seriously wrong with him? Tora, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos had no choice. They had to trust in their commander; even if he was insane. The five Saiyans went into their attack balls. But Tora was the last to enter his own. He walked over to Bardock's and asked "What makes you so sure Bardock? How do you know this is going to happen? Even so, how are you going to convince Vegeta of all people, of this hypothesis?"

Bardock looked Tora straight in the eyes and said "We've been friends all these years Tora, just trust me on this one."

Bardock had then shut the hatch on his attack ball and fired up the engine to the vessel. "I hope your right, Bardock." Tora five attack balls went straight into space, to return home to pass on a message of the end of the world as they knew it.

* * *

The Planet Vegeta was a menacing red orb in space. It had a dry desert climate with fluctuating weather patterns. The gravity was ten times that of Earths and was a hellish place to live. No doubt it was the perfect place for the perfect warrior race.

The royal Saiyan court was gathered in the throne room of King Vegeta himself. All elites and aristocrats were in attendance. The King was a gruff man with spikey brown hair and a goatee. He wore the traditional Saiyan royal armor and cape with a family crest that represented King Vegeta's family.

Standing next to the King was Gerkin, the king's bodyguard. Gerkin was tall with long spikey black hair that extended down to his back. He wore white armor with green armor plates and shoulder pads. He was a Saiyan elite and was the strongest Saiyan.

The court was discussing affairs that were on the current agenda. "Has Nappa and my son made it to the planet Seed?" King Vegeta asked.

"Yes, milord, they are training and exterminating the planets inhabitants as we speak." Gerkin assured.

"Good, Frieza better know what he is doing, I don't need my son getting bored with the missions he's giving our prince." King Vegeta replied.

"Yes, he is quite the prodigy your highness, I heard he killed several Saibaman without laying a finger to him." Gerkin sucked up.

"Quite, he will become a Super Saiyan one day, you'll see, and we will be free of that tyrant Frieza. Gerkin, weren't you going to tell me something about some child that was born?" Vegeta questioned.

"Oh! Yes sir, there was a child that we decided to withhold on going on a mission. He was reported to have been born with a power level of over ten-thousand; his name is Broly." Gerkin said.

"Ten-thousand? Impossible! Who are the parents of this…Broly?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"The mother was some low class that died during labor. The father is a middle class named Paragus." Gerkin told.

"No one will be stronger than my son. Bring me Paragus; we need to eliminate his child at once." King Vegeta commanded.

* * *

Bardock had decided to heal shortly in the medical bay while Planthorr and Malaka observed him. The Saiyan squad decided to go to the food court to grab a bite while Bardock healed. They were given specific orders not to go on any missions until Bardock was done.

"His physical health seems to be healing normally. However his mental health is strange to say the least. His brain waves are astonishing, whatever happened in Kanassa really did a number to him." The reptilian alien with an orange Mohawk known as Malaka said.

"Yes, he may be stronger than King Vegeta if he keeps getting injured like he does". The elf man Planthorr noticed.

After a short period of time Bardock was completely healed and he immediately got out of the healing tank and threw on his armor. He quickly ran out of the medical bay to go find his comrades. Running in the hallway he suddenly stopped and saw the Saiyan nursery full of babies. There he saw his son, Kakarot. Bardock clicked his scouter and the indicator gave him a number.

"Hmph, Power level is only two, what a waste." Bardock commented. Before he turned around to walk away a feminine figure was standing in the hall way leaning up against the glass.

"You know, when we were born, we didn't have these scouters to determine how strong we were. It's not always numbers that make a warrior." The female said.

It was none other than Bardock's mate, Hanasia. She was a Saiyan elite with long mangy black hair that went past her butt. She was slim and quite beautiful for a Saiyan woman. She wore dark blue armor with gold shoulder plates and one shoulder guard. She also had a red skirt and undershirt.

"Whatever, he's another failure just like the others." Bardock ignorantly said.

"These other babies have low levels too. See, this one's only 4, this one 7, and this one….ten thousand!?" Hanasia exclaimed.

"Yeah right." Bardock ignored.

A short yellow alien had then walked up to the shocked Hanasia and Bardock telling them that Kakarot would be leaving to go on his first mission in less than a week. He would be going to the Planet Earth, whose inhabitants were extremely weak. Bardock seemed to care less while Hanasia said goodbye and good luck to her young one and caught up with her mate.

"Where are you in such a hurry too? Do you not care our son is leaving? I remember when our son Raditz first left, you were so heart broken. You're changing Bardock." Hanasia nagged.

"Look, there is a lot on my mind right now, Hanasia, our son will be fine. I've foreseen it…" Bardock reminisced.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hanasia asked.

Bardock however, quickly picked up his pace and went into the cafeteria. "Hold on! Wait!" Hanasia yelled as she went after her mate.

Bardock went into the cafeteria and told his friends he was fine. He then took off to the throne room to warn Vegeta. The others followed him worried that Bardock has completely lost it.

* * *

"Please, my King, don't kill my son! He could be a useful asset to our army! Think about it we could rule the universe with his power." The middle class Saiyan known as Paragus pleaded.

The King stroked his beard and then spoke. "No, Broly is a threat to our entire empire. He cannot be controlled. He must be taken care off."

Vegeta lifted his palm and shot a purple energy blast into Paragus's face, causing his left eye to burst from its socket and causing him excruciating pain. He was bleeding on the floor holding his eye. The guards were going to walk up to him and take him away when…

"Vegeta! Listen to me! Terrible things are going to happen!" Bardock yelled bursting into the throne room with Shugesh, Fasha, Borgos, Tora and Hanasia trailing behind.

"Bardock! How dare you interrupt a trial! You have no right! Gerkin yelled preparing to pounce on the low class Saiyan.

"Gerkin, wait, Bardock, what are you blathering about?" The King inquired.

"If you don't listen to what I have to say, Frieza will destroy us all!" Bardock foretold.

The surrounding Saiyans of the court busted out in laughter. They all mocked Bardock calling him a fool, and a madman. Tora slapped his hand on his face in embarrassment and said "He really is mad. Please forgive us King Vegeta, Bardock has just returned from a mission and he suffered a massive head injury."

"Shut up Tora. King Vegeta, if you won't listen to me, then you give me no choice. By my right as a Saiyan, I challenge you for the seat of the throne." Bardock said confidently.

Tora, Shugesh, Borgos, Fasha and even Hanasia gaped in shock and bewilderment at what Bardock just said. The court broke out in banter and hushed whispering at the challenge.

* * *

_And there we have it folks, the first chapter of The Revision. I am excited to tell you all that this is my first FanFiction and my very first AU. I really like this idea of Bardock changing the future and I plan to use his as a major altering of the DBZ universe. I was inspired by Dragonball Multiverses universe 3. I will be using the idea as a foundation. I will not be copying it exactly but I will turn it into something interesting and enjoyable. I will be very dedicated to this story so expect many chapters in the near future. Please leave your review and give me your opinion! I really appreciate it!_

_I don't really like power levels but I will post one each chapter for a while. Here is what we got so far._

_Bardock (Zenkai) 10,000_

_Toolo 7,000 Toolo's suicide attack 9,000_

_Tora 6,500_

_Borgos 6,000_

_Shugesh 6,000_

_Fasha 5,500_

_Hanasia 15,000_

_Gerkin 15,100_

_Kakarot 2_

_Broly 10,000_

_Paragus 5,750_

_King Vegeta to be revealed soon…_

_By the way I like to cite where I get my power levels from a website which has the most accurate DBZ and GT power levels in my opinion. It's the only site that doesn't go crazy with the power levels after the Namek Saga. _

_Ok! Tune in next time on Dragon ball The Revision! _


	2. Chapter 2 The Rebellion

**The Revision**

**Chapter 2: The Rebellion**

_I don't own DBZ or anything related to it._

"_The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion."_

The crowd of Saiyans stood in complete awe. Bardock, some low class Saiyan, is challenging their great king for title of the throne. It was completely unorthodox. Those who actually knew Bardock thought he had gone completely mad. But they had no idea what was to come. The very world that they stood upon was coming to an end. Hemay be a low-class, but Bardock was a man on a mission.

"What in the hell are you thinking Bardock!? Challenging the king? Don't be a fool." Hanasia blurted out. She was waiting in anticipation for Bardock to reply. But no, he remained completely stoic and determined.

The great King Vegeta was taken aback from this threat. In all of his years of rule no one dared to challenge him, he can't even remember when the last time he had a decent fight. After a short moment of pondering, Vegeta grinned and stood from his throne.

"Sire, let me take care of this trash, there's no point i…" Gerkin was immediately interrupted by his king. "Gerkin, hold your tongue, very well Bardock, I accept your challenge!" Vegeta announced.

"I didn't know you could challenge the King, I would've done it a long time ago." Borgos smirked confidently.

"Yeah right, Vegeta would eat you up and spit you out Borgos." Fasha retorted.

The other Saiyans in the throne room were also commenting on Bardock's challenge. Many said the same thing as Borgos but others just watched and waited to see what happened next. Hanasia, Tora, and Shugesh silently watched the man ready his stance, prepared to fight the great king himself.

"You're either the bravest Saiyan I know, or the most foolish." Tora said to himself.

* * *

"Let's begin! Take this low class!" King Vegeta roared as he rushed forward with a fist aimed at Bardock's solar plexus. However, Bardock was quick to grab the King's fist, bringing much shock and surprise to Vegeta. Bardock promptly pulled the King's arm forward and punched him in the nose. Vegeta flinched from the attack and jumped back.

King Vegeta rubbed his nose and noticed a small sliver of blood on his gloves. "How…how can lower class hurt me…?"

Bardock smiled mockingly at the royal Saiyan. Vegeta grew hot blooded and frustrated and yelled "You bastard! I will kill you were you stand!"

Vegeta flew with a flying kick hitting Bardock's temple causing the low class to bellow in pain. Vegeta rapidly punched Bardock in the sternum and abdomen, causing cracks to appear in his armor. He followed up with an uppercut to the jaw sending Bardock flying upwards. Vegeta charged his aura and took off like a speeding bullet with both of his fists forward.

He was caught off guard when Bardock had regained his balance and once again, almost instantly catching the royal Saiyans fists. Bardock slung him to the ground and immediately kicked Vegeta in the solar plexus, causing him to hack blood and phlegm.

Bardock jumped back into the air with his arms crossed. "Is this really what the 'Great King' has to offer, I can get more of a challenge from a Saibaman." He cockily mocked.

* * *

Vegeta stood up holding his chest. How can this be? How can a lowly Saiyan harm him? The monarch thought to himself. But he wasn't going to give up; he had his pride at stake, and was going to risk it all to show this low class a lesson.

King Vegeta shot a small purple energy blast directly at Bardock. Bardock raised a brow at the move and quickly deflected it to the ceiling. Bardock was quick to notice however, that Vegeta was charging up for a much more spectacular attack.

Vegeta's hands were cupped, he was charging his energy, and the floor began to shake he was prepared to end Bardock's life with one final attack. "Haha! Just try and stop this!"

**Galick Cannon!**

A dark purple ray of energy blasted forth from Vegeta's palms the brilliant display of light aimed at Bardock.

"Oh shit!" Bardock yelled as he crossed his arms in front of his body, attempting to block the strike. The attack proved too powerful for Bardock, causing him to no longer withstand blocking the powerful attack. The blast took him outwards through the ceiling into the air until he could no longer be seen.

Bardock's companions had gaped in shock at what they had just witnessed, was Bardock truly dead. Hanasia wouldn't believe it, Bardock had the upper hand and there's no way he could be defeated so easily, could it?

* * *

"Ha….Ha…Hmph, pathetic, just what I expected…from a low class." King Vegeta panted trying to catch his breath.

Then, Vegeta's scouter lit up displaying a power level of over 10,000. "No, no way, it can't be!" He said astonished.

It was none other than Bardock; he had flown back from the attack landing on the floor with another confident smile. "What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Bardock looked like he was in bad shape. The left side of his armor was completely gone, while the rest of it was cracked and tattered. But, to everyone's surprise, he didn't look the slightest bit fatigued. He was just standing there smiling.

"How can this be? I completely obliterated you. That was my strongest attack!" The king questioned.

Bardock stopped smiling and spoke "Yes, it was quite powerful; I thought I was a goner when it took me up in the air like that. But luckily enough, I was able to maneuver myself away and I was able to escape."

King Vegeta couldn't believe his ears, what was driving this guy to live. Any other Saiyan would have been killed, let alone injured from the blast. But not Bardock, what made him so different Vegeta thought to himself.

"Okay, it's time to end this." Bardock launched forwards with a kick to Vegeta's arm. A crackling noise was heard throughout the room as Vegeta yelled from pain. His right arm was broken. Bardock didn't let up however and quickly round house kicked Vegeta in the face. Vegeta spun around about to fall to the ground. Bardock grabbed his hair and repeatedly punched his back. He followed up with a final field kick to the monarchs back sending him flying.

Bardock charged his energy and drew one arm back. A blue orb of Ki formed in his hand and grew larger and larger. Finally, he threw it forwards and yelled

**Final Spirit Wave!**

The blue energy wave struck Vegeta's back causing a great explosion the shook the foundations of Vegeta's palace. After the smoked cleared Vegeta was lying on the floor, alive, but just barely. Bardock had no attentions of ending his life...Yet.

The King of the Saiyans, was battered, bruised, and laid broken upon the court floor. He was completely unconscious. The great monarch was defeated. Bardock hadn't shown signs of fatigue in his fight with Vegeta but now, he felt like a train wreck. He felt like the gravity got stronger and felt like his body was made of metal. He was struggling to stand up with only his pride and self-determination keeping him motivated.

He lifted Vegeta up by his hair once again but only to yank the royal necklace which represented his hierarchy. Bardock then tied the amulet around his neck. He felt like a more powerful man now, as if he was meant to be king.

* * *

"You're lucky Vegeta, I spared you for now." Bardock said solemnly. He took his eyes off of the former king and spoke to his people. "Listen up, all of you. I have challenged our king by tradition and defeated him like the king before. I hereby proclaim myself and my family as royalty. However, I am no king of low classes, or elites, I am the King of all Saiyans, and my word is law. Frieza's taken our loyalty and paid us back in our own blood. It is time that we overthrow the tyrant and proclaim ourselves the rulers of the universe!"

All Saiyans in attendance cheered and hollered for their new king. Low class, middle class, and Elites alike celebrated at the decree. "Bardock! Bardock! Bardock!"

"I can't believe he actually pulled it off! He defeated Vegeta!" Fasha cheered. Borgos, Hanasia, and even the silent Shugesh cheered on as their former squad leader has become king. Tora stood silently in absolute tranquility, completely zoned out from the entire situation. He had felt like Bardock was a fool for what he had done, but then again, maybe it was himself that he doubted. He felt like a bad friend but was too prideful to admit it. He simple glanced at Bardock giving him a reassuring thumb up.

"Hold on, I challenge you Bardock!" Gerkin interjected. Many of the Saiyans had grown quite in the room. Bardock stretched his arms and back and simply yawned. "Not a chance Gerkin. You'll have to give me a chance to recuperate then you can fight me."

Gerkin looked absolutely pissed. Normally, if anyone talked to him that way, he would break their necks on the spot. But unfortunately, he made an oath to guard the king no matter who that might be. Gerkin stormed out of the room to blow off some steam. Bardock scoffed and continued his speech.

"Now then, the reason that I know Frieza is coming is because when I was on the Planet Kanassa I encountered a warrior. He possessed great visual prowess and foretold my fate. Sacrificing himself he passed on the gift of foresight, and now, I have the ability to see into the future."

Many were doubtful at this proclamation but they knew better not to disobey their king. They listened loyally as their new ruler spoke. "In one week's time, Frieza and his men will arrive in our atmosphere. We will be ready and ambush him before he gets the chance to attack. We will need as many soldiers as possible so anyone going on a mission besides the newborns will have to stay and fight. I am also calling an immediate withdraw of all squads on missions."

* * *

The Saiyans were preparing for war, and in one weeks' time, it would be all or nothing. After Bardock healed his wounds his power Zenkai had increased dramatically. He now possessed a power level of 18,000, but he knew it would not be enough. The former king reluctantly served Bardock as an emissary to the Saiyan elite. Many were still not used to Bardock being king so he made preparations to prevent any uprisings. He laid out his battle plan and begins training the troops.

* * *

Deep in space, near the Planet Frieza 41. A lone ship was hovering in the great emptiness of this part of the galaxy. Three figures were in the observation deck, discussing matters of politics. Sitting in a large hover chair was an ivory and purple skinned demon with ebony horns. It was none other than the tyrant himself, Frieza. His two henchmen wore Dodoria and Zarbon, a large spikey pink alien and a teal attractive looking alien with green long hair.

"Dodoria, what is your latest report?" The malicious tyrant questioned.

"It seems that the mission on Kanassa has been a success, but, there seems to be some issues milord." Dodoria explained.

"Issues? What do you mean Dodoria?" Frieza demanded.

"Do tell Dodoria." Zarbon cued in.

"Bardock's elite reported back on Vegeta with success but there are no reports of them registering for the mission on planet Meat." Dodoria was hesitant to say it at first because he was worried that he would be punished. But the tyrant only gave an impatient look with an agitated expression.

"Dodoria, why don't you call our staff on the base near Vegeta?" Zarbon inquired.

"Of course! I was just getting to that." Dodoria corrected. The tubby alien walked over to the coms machine and talked into the intercom. "Base V1F7, has Bardock's elite reported for duty to the Planet Meat?"

* * *

Back on Vegeta, a cowardly yellow avian alien was sweating with fear as the Saiyans watch him very carefully. Dodoria's intermission had come through and the little alien had no choice but to reply. "Bardock? Planet Meat? I don't kno…." The Saiyans quickly grabbed the aliens shoulder and squeezed it with heavy pressure. "… I mean yes! Bardock's elite, yes they completed the mission and are returning as we speak sir..."

* * *

Back on Frieza's ship… "Hmm, it seems the mission is complete, but how is that possible, there's no way they could've finished so quickly, we didn't even have time to send our men to…" Dodoria was quickly interrupted by a furious Frieza.

"Dodoria! Zarbon! Enough! The Saiyans are deceiving us! I don't know how but they have taken over our scouting base, we must leave at once for Vegeta. We will teach those monkeys a lesson."

"Yes sir lord Frieza!" Dodoria and Zarbon said in sync.

* * *

Several days went by and the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta were completely mobilized. In a large field outside of the Capitol, Bardock made sure that all of the right precautions were made. He rallied his troops and was preparing for war. His visions wouldn't fail him, he knew that Frieza was coming; it was only a matter of time.

"Bardock, sir, Nappa and the former prince Vegeta are on their way back to the planet, it should take them a day or two for them to arrive. We could use as many warriors as possible." Gerkin informed.

"Forget about them, they won't make it back in time, we will have to do without them. I've appointed Tora as the new general." Bardock replied, remaining stoic as he stared at the sky.

Then, a man with a fresh scar on his eye had walked over to Bardock, and went straight to his knees and bowed. "Thank you my King! You've saved my son! How could I ever repay you?" Paragus pleaded.

Bardock had looked down staring at the man remaining stone faced. "Think nothing of it Paragus, I've seen the potential of Broly, we will need his power in the future. The only thing I ask of you is to raise him properly and train him to control his power."

Before Paragus could thank him, Bardock took off flying towards the legion of warriors that were preparing for battle. Tora has been rallying the troops along with the rest of his former squad. They were pumped and ready for action. Bardock landed next to Tora, and discussed his plan with his comrade.

"Have you prepared the groups that will flank Frieza's men?" Bardock asked.

"Yes Bardock, I've separated the groups into squads who will assist Hanasia sneaking into Frieza's ship. Some of our strongest elites will be under her command. On the front lines Shugesh, Borgos, Fasha, and I will each lead a squad of our own. You and Gerkin will lead in the assault while Vegeta will lead a flanking troop near the rear of Frieza's soldiers." Tora had explained.

Bardock had grinned in reply and turned towards the sky. He looked back at his former squad mates and said "Good, I hope you're ready. We have one hell of a fight coming. He's here.

_Don't you love cliff hangers? That's it for chapter two! I have to say that I wish I could fit the next scene in this chapter, but I think it deserves a chapter all on its own. Things are going to get very rough for the Saiyans. Will Bardock and his army of warriors be able to defeat the tyrannical Frieza? Or will they be crushed like insects under the iron fist of Frieza and his subunits? Only one way to find out! _

_Here is another power level chart for you guys._

_Bardock 10,000 (Post Vegeta fight) 18,500_

_King Vegeta 8,750 (Zenkai) 15,000_

_Dodoria 20,000_

_Zarbon 22,000_

_Frieza 530,000_

_Please give me your guys (or girls) input! Tune in next time on Dragon ball The Revision!_


	3. Chapter 3 Downfall

**The Revision**

**Chapter 3: Downfall**

_I don't own DBZ this is quite obvious_

"_Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall."_

Frieza's insidious spaceship was hovering above the atmosphere of the Planet Vegeta. In the observation deck, there he stood, the Emperor of evil himself. He was standing in front of the window with his arms crossed behind his back in a proper manner.

His tail was swinging back and forth with excitement. He was imagining the look on the Saiyans faces when he completely wiped them off the face of the galaxy. The tyrant was looking the red planet with intense malice. He was licking his lips in anticipation.

"What an eyesore" He thought to himself. "Heh heh heh, those monkeys have no idea what is about to come. No one crosses me." Frieza's tail was moving with much more intensity, he closed his eyes to visualize the sounds of screaming Saiyans, and he smiled.

A purple alien came bursting through the door much to Frieza's surprise. "Lord Frieza! The men are ready to invade Planet Vegeta! We are awaiting your orders, sir!" The alien saluted and stood in attention.

Frieza however turned very methodically towards the solider. He lifted his pink index finger and shot a purple death beam right though the alien's heart. The solider staggered for a moment and fell to the ground. He had a fresh hole protruding out of his back with a steady amount of steam coming out.

"Nobody interrupts me while I'm alone." Frieza turned back around and walked back to his hover chair. He floated up to the console and sat down. He pushed a red button and said "Dodoria, Zarbon, come to the observation room, we have a cleanup that has tending to."

Immediately as if on cue, Dodoria and Zarbon replied "Yes my Lord!" Within seconds, the cosmic duo had appeared in the room. Zarbon was immediately taken aback by the stench that filled the room. But he noticed that his foot was on the leg of a corpse. He almost shrieked from the sight but quickly gained his composure.

"Dodoria, be a dear and take care of our 'friend' here." Frieza smirked. After Dodoria scoffed at Zarbon for his femininity, he picked up the body and slung it over his shoulder. "It will be taken care off at once Lord Frieza."

After Dodoria walked out of the room, Frieza spoke to Zarbon. "Isn't beautiful Zarbon?" The green alien looked puzzled for a moment and asked "What is beautiful?"

Frieza smirked while staring at the planet. "These monkeys have no idea what is about to transpire. Their world as they know it will cease to exist. They say ignorance is bliss. It's quite beautiful isn't it?"

"Hmm, yes lord. We… I mean you will show those Saiyans not to cross your empire." Zarbon sucked up. "Ahem, lord Frieza, should we discuss battle plans? We have a fighting force of a little over one hundred warriors. Besides, you my lord, Dodoria and myself, they have an average power level of 5,000." Zarbon had talked very smoothly and precise. However Frieza seemed to be losing patience with his words.

"Zarbon, we mustn't worry ourselves with that. We are not invading the planet." Zarbon looked completely appalled by what his lord had just said. He knew his place however, and remained silent. "Why risk all of our time and resources when we can just destroy the planet from here." Frieza's face light up with an evil grin.

Frieza's smile always sent chills down Zarbon's spine. But he remained vigilant and smiled as well. "Yes, it's so perfect my lord. It's absolutely ingenious!" Zarbon and Frieza chuckled. Preparing for war was like child's play for the two sociopaths.

* * *

Meanwhile on the planet's surface….

* * *

"What?! What the hell do you mean he's here? How could you possibly know that?" Tora beckoned.

Bardock was looking at the sky, remaining silent and stoic. He gripped his fist tightly and closed his eyes. He took a knee and bowed his head to his knee. He remained in this position for almost a minute. It was as if he was praying. Finally, he stood up, and looked at his lifelong best friend. "Tora, I never felt so committed in my whole life. Not to my mate, and not even to my own sons. We must stop Frieza at all costs, even if we _die trying_."

Tora had nothing but respect for Bardock. He knew better to ask him why, especially since he became king. But he could only help but wonder. Why? Why has his friend changed so much? It was true, Bardock has become much more committed; wise even.

Tora continued his pondering thoughts, until he felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder. It was a light touch, seemingly feminine. He looked over his shoulder to see Fasha. She was smiling at him. "Hey tough guy, don't worry about it. Bardock knows what he's doing."

Tora felt a strange sensation when Fasha said those words. It was a foreign emotion he never felt before. He was snapped back into reality when Bardock took to the skies. The new low class king then faced the great army of Saiyans. He was preparing his battle speech.

"Listen up! As of now, Frieza and his men are just outside of the planet's atmosphere. Knowing Frieza, he won't bother to send an invasion force, so we must act quickly. We will all use our artificial moons once we make it through the troposphere. With our combined might, our Great Ape transformations will decimate anything Frieza sends at us. Once we are within close range of his ship, we will all attack on Hanasia's signal."

Bardock looked at his mate with confidence. He had believed in her and knew she would be the perfect warrior to infiltrate Frieza's ship. Even though he rarely showed it, he had deep affections for Hanasia. She was the barer of his children, the strongest of the female Saiyans, and most of all, the love of his life. Underneath his stony exterior was a loving heart.

Hanasia looked at Bardock with everlasting faith. Time and again, Bardock had disappointed her countless times. He had been a terrible father figure, and a lousy mate. Sure, men were quite prideful, but that doesn't mean he can ignore her completely. But now, he had made a complete 360 in his life. He became king, stood up for what he believed in, and most of all, he had a sense of spirit to which she hasn't seen since his youth.

Bardock continued to speak. His very voice seemed to brim with power and pride. "For years we have been enslaved to Frieza's will. Going on countless missions, slaughtering billions, but for what cause? We continuously fed Frieza's never ending gluttony, because of us we made his empire what it is today. Without us, Frieza would be nothing! As I said before, Frieza has taken our loyalty and has paid us back with our own blood! We will show him that we are the rightful rulers of the universe!"

The army of Saiyans hailed Bardock's name, and praised his words. They all began to amp up their power. The simultaneous cheers and battle cries of the warriors were deafening to say the least. Many pump their fists while others saluted their king.

Bardock flew back to the ground and spoke with Tora and the other commanders. Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, Hanasia, and the former king Vegeta were in attendance as well. They all were in a circle with Bardock in the center.

"I hope you are all prepared. Tora, give us a rundown on the battle strategy." Bardock commanded. Tora, wearing his signature blue battle suit spoke with clearness.

"Vegeta's squad will assist Hanasia and sneak her into Frieza's space ship. Vegeta and his comrades will distract the soldiers that Frieza will send his way." Tora looked at Vegeta and the former king could only reply with "Yes sir."

Hanasia walked up to Bardock and Tora and said "What makes you so sure that they will be able to sneak me in? What if Frieza detects me?" She seemed very serious but Bardock knew that this was an obvious question. "Hanasia, have confidence in yourself, remember, everyone is counting on you. It is your job to deactivate the ships shields so we can send in our main force to destroy Frieza."

"Yeah don't forget girl, you're the strongest Saiyan!" Fasha consoled. Gerkin looked absolutely pissed, but before he could interject, Vegeta put his hand over him, signaling him to stop. Even though Vegeta was no longer king, Gerkin highly respected him and did as he asked.

"Anyways, Borgos and Shugesh will also leading squads that will be flanking the enemy soldiers that Vegeta runs into. Fasha and I will assist Bardock once the shields are down, and we will be the first into battle. After the shields have been disabled, we will use the power ball technique, and use our Oozaru forms to kill that tyrant and his kiss ass pets." After Tora was done with his debriefing, Bardock had shaken his head in agreement, knowing that everything was going according to plan.

* * *

All of the commanders at that moment had spread out to each portion of the army, preparing the assault. Only Bardock and Hanasia remained. "Hey, Bardock!"

He turned around to see his mate, Hanasia. She had a frustrated look on her face but she seemed to be blushing. It was hard to tell. He began to ask "Is something wro…." Before she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. These too almost never were intimate towards each other. Except for when they were alone and off duty from their missions. But mostly it was never kiss-and-tell with Bardock and Hanasia. The split second they kissed, Hanasia quickly pulled away and turned around arms crossed.

"What in the hell was that for?" Bardock said ignorantly. Hanasia turned back around grabbing Bardock's armor. "Now listen here Bardock, I've been putting up with your bullshit for the past decade now and I don't need you asking why I kissed you. If you didn't already know, were about to go to war with the devil himself. There's no turning back and we might not see each other again!"

Hanasia looked furious and red faced. Bardock knew better than to disagree, sometimes it was best to just give in sometimes. Not all battles could be won, especially against women. "Heh, fine. But I better get more than I kiss after all this is over if you catch my drift." Bardock wittily replied.

Hanasia seemed to blush again but this time she punched his arm and said "This plan of yours better work, or I'll kill you myself!" Bardock reassured her with a smile and flew off to meet with Tora. Hanasia turned around and met up with Vegeta and they flew off towards Frieza's ship.

* * *

Frieza was sipping on his glass of wine. He sat in his hover chair comfortably, like it was just another day of being emperor. Dodoria was standing behind the coms officer while they communicated with the other parts of the ship, preparing for Frieza's ascent into space. Zarbon was watching his overlord with patience and contempt.

"Mmm, yes, a fine specimen of wine. Surely the gods themselves would envy me now. Hehe…" Frieza took another sip and swished his wine around the glass. Zarbon was a good lapdog, but even he was growing impatient. "Ahem, sir, umm, milord?"

"Huh? What do you want Zarbon? If you can't already tell I'm trying to enjoy this glass of wine!" Frieza looked irritated, especially since Zarbon knew his place.

"Ah! Yes of course! But my lord! About Planet Vegeta, are we going to attack or not?" Zarbon had sweat on his forehead in fear of being lashed out for interrupting Frieza. The tyrants eyes seemed to lit up when he heard Zarbon's words.

"Oh yes, those damn monkeys, must've slipped my mind. Thank you Zarbon, as soon as I am done drinking then I will be ready." Zarbon looked almost relieved he didn't get a beating. "Of course sirs, please, enjoy your wine."

Before Frieza could take another swig, an alarm sounded from the control console. The alarm had a steady high pitched squeal. Dodoria pressed the large blinking button causing the screen in front of him to display the outside of the ship.

"Hmm, it seems that motion sensor 1A has gone off. We appear to have intruders Lord Frieza." The tubby pink alien spoke calmly. Frieza's wine glass shattered and he looked relatively annoyed. "Who are these intruders Dodoria?"

Dodoria stuttered before saying "There…um...Saiyans sir. It appears to be Vegeta and his men." Frieza's eyes lit up with menace and he slowly broke a devilish smile. "Well, well, let us treat our 'guests'. We wouldn't want to be rude. Zarbon, send in some of the men to 'greet our guests'." Zarbon showed an equally evil grin as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Vegeta, Gerkin, and three other Saiyan elite were within close radius of Frieza's ship. Hanasia followed closely to the rear. They all had looks of bravado, and were itching for a fight with the tyrant himself. A faint blue aura surrounded the space ship.

"It appears that the shield is enabled" Vegeta pointed out. Gerkin looked to his former king and asked "I wonder if it is as strong as they truly say?" Hanasia floated forwards and put the palm of her hand forwards.

"Only one way to find out." She fired a blue Ki blast that impacted the shield with great velocity. However, the attack was completely inert, as the shield absorbed the shockwave. "…damn I guess it is pretty tough." Hanasia sulked.

Vegeta showed no surprise and faced Hanasia. "Listen, Frieza will surely send some warriors to confront us. He will need to deactivate the shield for them to exit. In that split second you will need to gain entrance into his ship and find where the shield generator is. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Hanasia replied. "Good, I see the top of the ships hatch opening, get ready" Vegeta commanded. Hanasia flew downwards towards the bottom of the ship. Sure enough, the shield went down, flickering like a light bulb.

"This is my chance" Hanasia flew forwards and penetrated the belly of the ship, piercing a large hole in the hull of the ship. On the other side, she had realized that she was in the brig. "Huh, a fitting place to be. Now, where is the engine room?" She busted the door down of the brig and ran into the hallway.

* * *

A loud crash was heard throughout the ship, causing it to shake and quake. Many soldiers toppled over except for Frieza and his two lapdogs. "What in the hell was that?" Frieza questioned. "It seems that there was an explosion in the brig milord." A random soldier told Frieza.

Frieza's ivory face turned reddish pink and he grew furious. "Dodoria! Go deal with that, Zarbon come with me, it's time we deal with these pesky monkeys." Dodoria rushed out of the room and ran quickly down the hallway. There he had seen a Saiyaness; she had a soldier pinned underneath her foot.

"Tell me were the engine room is or I'll squash you like a bug." Hanasia demanded. The alien soldier was squealing in pain. "Please…don't…kill…me!"

Suddenly the warrior was evaporated into dust when a stray kill blast struck him. Hanasia flinched from the blast and took a step backwards covering her face. After the smoke cleared, Dodoria was standing in the hallway, his hand extended forwards. "Heh, what a coward. Well, well, well, if it isn't Hanasia of the Saiyan elite." Dodoria commented with a smirk.

Hanasia couldn't help but smile. "So even the infamous Dodoria has heard of me. What an 'honor'". She said sarcastically. Dodoria's smirk turned into a sour scowl as he put his hand down. He lifted both of his fists to his sides and crouched in a fighting stance.

"Please, your nothing but trash compared to me!" Dodoria yelled as he lunged forward.

He tried grabbing Hanasia but she was quick on her feet. She dodged his attempted attack and countered with an uppercut to the pink alien's chin. Dodoria seemed unfazed by the strike and took advantage of Hanasia being off guard. He grabbed her in a bear hug and squeezed with bone shattering force.

"Hahaha! Pathetic! My power level is over 20,000! Your messily power level is 15,000. How can you possibly win?" Dodoria laughed wickedly.

Hanasia was pinned. It seemed entirely hopeless to struggle. It was like being squeezed by a giant snake. "Shit!"

* * *

Bardock, Tora and Fasha had made it to the battle field. They were fighting dozens of Frieza's soldiers. The entire Saiyan army was also in the battle. Frieza's men were being relentlessly torn apart by the combined Saiyan strength. Vegeta and his men had made great efforts in rallying the troops for a final assault. One more push and Frieza's warriors were toast.

"Okay, Tora, its time. It's now or never." Bardock said as he finished off a wall of soldiers with his Spirit Wave. Tora shook his head in reply. He and Fasha went to the front of the battle and threw their hands in the air.

"Burst open and mix!" The Saiyan duo said simultaneously. Two white energy spheres known as power balls went straight into space. They both grew larger and resembled moons. The legion of Saiyans followed in example, and also used their artificial moons. Soon, dozens of white spheres dazzled the atmosphere.

Almost instantly, all of the Saiyans began to transform. Their bodies bulged and their muscles expanded. They grew to gargantuan sizes, dwarfing the remaining warriors under Frieza. They were all brown, furry apes. They had great red eyes and a deadly set of canine. Their armor had also expanded to their size. The Great Ape army had arrived, and now, Frieza's men were trembling in fear.

"Oh shit! Were fucked!"

* * *

Hanasia was being squeezed tighter and tighter. She was in a vice grip. But then, she suddenly had an idea. She smiled at Dodoria and her eyes began to glow in a yellow tone. Two beams of energy shot out of her eyes and struck Dodoria in his face. He grabbed his face in pain and toppled over.

"Damn you stupid bitch!" Dodoria bellowed in agony. Hanasia had then run forwards past Dodoria to the engine room. She noticed a sign in the hallway giving a map to the ship. The engine room was right next to the observation deck. She took off as fast as she could. She finally reached her destination and took out the guards of the room with a vicious blow to their necks, breaking them like toothpicks.

"Ah, here we go, so which one of these babies turns of this damn shield?" Hanasia thought to herself. "Hmm…oh well, I guess I'll have to destroy the entire thing."

The Saiyan warrior lifted her palm forwards and shot out a yellow blast of Ki. The attack completely destroyed the console controlling the shield generator. Smoke and fumes were coming out of the room filling the spaceship with smells of burning wires. "Well, I say that this was a mission success." Hanasia cheered.

Her victory was cut short however, when Dodoria came crashing into the room. He was red eyed and furious. He grabbed Hanasia by her throat and began squeezing. "Any last words?!" Dodoria threatened. He had a murderous glare in his eyes as he stared at the very soul of the Saiyaness.

Hanasia seemed to be completely indifferent. She was looking behind the bouldering pink beast. There was a port hole that was showing the battle just outside of the ship. She also had seen it.

"Heh, the moons are nice, don't your think?" Hanasia said slowly, trying to catch her breath. Dodoria seemed completely dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dodoria questioned, squeezing his grip tighter.

Dodoria's eyes had then opened widely. "The moons!? There is only one on Vegeta, but wait a minute, moons make the Saiyans turn….." He had thought to himself. Suddenly, Hanasia's eyes glowed red, and her teeth began expanded along with the rest of her body. Dodoria became an ant compared to her; she was completely transformed into her Oozaru form.

Her large size caused Hanasia to break the ship almost in half. The vacuum of space caused countless soldiers to be sucked out of the ship. Only Dodoria, Frieza, and Zarbon had remained. Unfortunately for Dodoria, he was all alone in this side of the ship with one angry ape. Once she broke free she grabbed Dodoria with her large hand and began squeezing.

"Dammit! How could I let this happen!? I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Dodoria roared in suffering.

Hanasia's Great Ape red eyes stared Dodoria down in her massive hands. "Ha! You should have thought of that when you had the chance you fat fool! I've been waiting to do this for a long, long time." Her voice had quaked with deepness now that she was as large as a skyscraper.

She squeezed Dodoria once more but this time his pink body exploded with a crunching sound, making red guts and gore get all over the Apes hands. "Hahaha! Pop goes the weasel!"

* * *

Afterwards, Hanasia flew towards her comrades, to join them in their attack. Surprisingly enough, the entire force of Frieza's army had been eliminated, and all of the Saiyans were surrounding the ship in a large circle. Bardock had seemed to gain control of his Great Ape form, due to his training with many of the elites who had mastered this ability.

"Frieza! Come out and face us you coward! It's time for you to die!" Bardock's booming voice bellowed. The other Saiyan Apes were roaring with anticipation, waiting to destroy the tyrant who enslaved them.

Frieza and Zarbon had witnessed Dodoria's death. After the ship broke apart, they had both taken to abandoning the ship, but first, they had business to take care of.

* * *

"Lord Frieza! The Great Apes have decimated are troops and destroyed our ship! Should we call for reinforcements?" Zarbon cowardly pleaded. Frieza seemed to be composed as if nothing was happening at all. But this was far from the truth. Zarbon knew that this was the calm before the storm.

"There's no need for that Zarbon, we must simply transform to defeat these stinking monkeys." Frieza replied, having a relaxing tone in his voice. Zarbon had never witnessed Frieza's transformation, but he had heard that his power was tremendous. "Yes…sir!" was all Zarbon could say.

Zarbon's form bulged outwards and he became very amphibian like, no longer possessing his attractive features. Frieza's transformation was much more dramatic, he grew over eight feet tall, his muscles bulged, and his horns extended resembling a bull.

His voice was now much deeper and more menacing than before. "Let's go kill some Saiyans, Zarbon."

The duo flew skyward, facing the army of Saiyan Apes directly, this was going to be one hell of a fight, Zarbon and Frieza thought.

* * *

Great Ape Tora immediately spotted Frieza and Zarbon in their transformed states. "There they are! Everyone, be prepared!"

Bardock was the first to fly closer to the tyrant. Everything was perfect; Frieza had been ambushed and caught off guard. His force destroyed, and the tyrant himself was demoralized. It was time to end this, once and for all. "Frieza! Your rule over us is done. We quit! Now, it is time to meet your maker!" Great Ape Bardock roared with deadly passion and confidence.

Frieza had a smug look on his face. "Heh, you fools! I still have two more transformations to make! You're finished!" Frieza began charging his Ki, and was preparing to transform again.

Bardock and his army however didn't stutter. "Ha! We won't give you the chance. Everyone! Attack at once!" Bardock commanded.

The dozens of Oozarus maws had opened up, as orbs of energy began forming. The circle of Apes all roared and bellowed as they prepared to attack with their mouth blasts. Auras of every color filled the sky, if it weren't for the deadly situation, it would be considered beautiful. Bardock had then given his last command.

**FIRE!**

The mouth blasts all shot out at once, they all struck Frieza and Zarbon at once, creating a white dome of energy as bright as the sun itself. Zarbon was instantly obliterated. Frieza struggled to hang on, but the combined strength of the Saiyans was too much, he too, was destroyed.

The Saiyans shouted to the universe of their victory, they were now the sole rulers of the universe. Bardock had saved the Planet Vegeta from the tyrant. But was it over?

* * *

Far away, a ship observed the scene at Vegeta. The ship was similar to Frieza's own, being a saucer. There were two men watching the screen. One was sitting in a hovering throne equivalent to Frieza's, while the other was standing with astonishment.

"Fr-frieza! He's dead!" A blue man with blond hair said. "Mi lord! Should ve attack?"

The lone figure in the chair was stoic. He was identical to Frieza in every way except that he was purple in color, and had red eye sockets that stretched down his face. "No, Salza, my idiot brother was foolish enough to be ganged up by monkeys. He shouldn't have been more careless."

"Oui, Lord Cooler, should ve report to King Cold?" Salza questioned.

"No, this stays between us Salza, I will return to deal with the Saiyans once father gives me control of Frieza's territory of the galaxy. Let's go home."

* * *

_There we have it! That's it for chapter 3. I got to say that this has been my favorite chapter to write so far. It has a little bit of everything that I like to write about. Filler, drama, action, and yes, even a little bit of romance. Sorry this took a little longer than expected I had to do some constant rewriting and proofreading. A 'revision' if you will. By the way the quote at the beginning of this chapter was from Shakespeare himself, and I plan to have quotes for every chapter._

_Here's is the power levels for this time around, if you want to know where I get most of the power levels, just PM me._

_Dodoria 20,000_

_Zarbon (Transformed) 27,000_

_Frieza (2__nd__ Form) 1,700,000_

_Great Bardock 120,000_

_Great Hanasia 115,000_

_Great Tora 107,000_

_Combined Oozaru Army's Attack 3,000,000_

_I plan to have new chapters every week or so, my original plan was on Wednesdays, but lately I have been busy with work so we will see what happens. Stay tuned for The Revison! _


	4. Chapter 4 Incursion

**The Revision**

**Chapter 4: Incursion **

_I don't own DBZ, and for here on out, you should know that, so I will no longer state it!_

"_There is no instance of a nation benefiting from prolonged warfare." – Sun Tzu _

It had been over ten months since Frieza's downfall. News spread like wild fire that the evil emperor was dead. However, the hope of the galaxy would soon be crushed as a new threat appeared, the Saiyans. Bardock immediately took advantage of the situation as he led his great armies to conquer all of Frieza's planets.

He started with scouting posts and eventually moved on to greater and ambitious feats- Planet Trade military bases. At first, the Saiyan army struggled against the great vastness of Frieza's empire. There were hundreds of planets to conquer; each had its own invaluable resource and potential. Eventually, Bardock's new empire grew a driving kinetic energy which toppled all adversaries. The momentum of the Saiyans was greatly feared throughout the galaxy. Many neutral planets became vassals, while others clung together to forge alliances. All resistance was futile, and the perfect warrior race destroyed all who opposed.

After 'Prince' Vegeta and former general Nappa returned home from a mission, they were surprised, and dumbfounded of the great change that had occurred in their absence. Nappa was overjoyed to hear that the bastard Frieza was finally put in his place, but his moment of celebration was halted when he found out that his former King, Vegeta was defeated by a low class nobody.

The young Vegeta was equally dismayed with the news. He had lost pride in his family. He had lost respect for his own father. He lost his status as heir to the throne, but most of all, he lost everything. No longer was he feared as the future Super Saiyan, nor was he praised for his power. Now, he was nothing but a common Saiyan. He was completely outraged, he attempted to challenge Bardock for the throne but he found that even a low class could surpass an elite. And so, kid Vegeta left from time to time, honing his skills and gaining power so he may one day reclaim what rightfully his.

* * *

Currently,Tora was leading a small bastion of troops in the Calci System. He split his force in groups to conquer the twenty planets of the system, each with its own remains of Frieza's army. Tora himself was on the planet Ilk, a white, snowy planet that was a training base for Planet Trade recruits.

"Please! Don't kill me! I have a wif…." Abruptly a yellow wave of energy engulfed the pleading aliens head, rendering it to explode. The perpetrator was Tora, the new commander of the Saiyan army.

"Hmph, that's one down on this snowball." He commented. Shortly afterwards he clicked his scouter, which it beeped in reply. "Over three hundred life forms and the strongest ones only have a power level of 1200…pitiful." Tora turned his scouter off and turned around to face the sky.

"Well, looks like after we wipe out Frieza's remnant army, we can finally have control over this planet." Tora finally took off, zooming with an intense speed to fight another soldier.

On the other side of the planet, the five year old Raditz accompanied Fasha and Hanasia. They so far have cleared out a small medical base of soldiers, all of them easily defeated by the trio. Bardock had instructed Hanasia to train Raditz, now that he was a prince. It was time for him to become stronger if he were to one day lead the Saiyans.

"Haa…haa…haaa…im…so tired…" Raditz complained as he was sweating and grabbing his knees for air.

Fasha snickered at the boy, never hearing a Saiyan complain so much. Raditz's mother Hanasia was not so amused. She walked over to the boy with a sour look on her face. She threw her arm back and swatted Raditz like a fly. The boy crashed into a wall, causing it to topple over him.

He quickly shot up and threw the debris off of his tattered armor. "What the hell was that for, mother?!"

Hanasia turned to face her son, arms crossed. "No son of mine will ever complain. True Saiyan warriors relish the fact that they can even get a challenge in battle!"

Raditz seemed lost for words. He couldn't believe his own mother would strike him with no remorse. Trying to hold back a tear, he gripped his fists so tightly that his nails began to dig under his palms. He looked up to his mother with a menacing look.

"I am a Saiyan! I'll show you! No one will ever mock me again! They will all rue the day that they ever made fun of me!" Raditz screamed as he exploded out of the room. He was quickly out of sight as he went out to prove to his race of the capable warrior he was.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Fasha said "Geez Hanasia, maybe you were a little hard on the kid. You know these guys are pretty tough compared to him."

Hanasia closed her eyes briefly as she looked away from the disappointment that was her son. "He may be a prince now, but that's no reason he should act like one. He has a power level of only 400; if he is going to lead us one day he is going to have to get stronger. Even if I have to drill him every day, he has to become stronger."

Before Fasha replied, she knew better not to irritate the Queen of Saiyans, and so, once again, there was an awkward silence as they looked in the direction of where Raditz had flown.

* * *

The young Raditz was zooming through the air at a steady speed. The white trail of his aurora surrounded him as he burst through the sky.

_Damn her_ he thought to himself. _Damn all of them! I may be a low class, but I am a prince now and they will all show me respect! _Raditz clicked his scouter and instantly it gave a resonating beep. According to his scouter, there is a group of small power levels about two kilometers away from his position. They ranged in the low 200s, which would be a piece of cake to the low class prince.

_Ha! I show you what the power of Raditz can do! You will all have to bow before my might. Even you, father. _Raditz said to himself as he flew towards his objective.

Not even five minutes of flight later, Raditz came upon a large barracks that bared the Planet Trade insignia. Raditz touched down in front of the building and clicked his scouter once more.

"Hmm, there seems to be three of them inside of this building here." He said out loud. Raditz walked gradually towards the large steel door the dwarfed the boy in size. Raditz simply smiled and raised his palm forwards. A fiery pink orb formed in the palm of his hands as he charged it up. Soon the orb grew to the size of his fist and it dazzled with energy. He shot the blast forth and it blew the door wide open, leaving a large hole on the front of the building.

"Come out you cowards!" He bellowed confidently as he stood in place.

Eventually three large aliens of Frieza's army came rushing out, surrounding the Saiyan in a circle. Each was of their own race and was just as hideous and menacing as the last. The one standing in front of Raditz was a tall, lanky reptilian creature that had green scales and a large alligator like snout. To the right of Raditz was a stubby avian alien that was red in color and was equal in height to the five year old Saiyan. To the left of him was a muscular humanoid with pale white skin, a combat helmet, and blast cannon on his right arm.

"Hehe, looks like we got ourselves a little monkey. All by himself." The pale man said with a smirk.

"Awe, did the little monkey get lost? Hahaha!" The avian mocked.

"What's the matter runt? Cat got your tongue?" The reptile taunted.

A vein formed in Raditz's forehead and his head began to swelter with redness. "Shut the hell up before I rip out your tongue!"

The three bully soldiers all laughed in unison, pushing Raditz's anger even more. "Well now! That's some big talk for a little monkey runt like you. I like to see you try!" The reptile replied threateningly.

"Be careful! He looks like he's getting angry!" The pale man retorted.

Raditz put his fists to his sides and stepped forwards. "Call me runt, one, more, time." He said with a foreboding tone.

The avian was next to deliver a verbal punishment "Pathetic, Monkey tailed, Run….." before the birdman could finish his comment Raditz grabbed a hold of his feather throat and began squeezing. The bird tried to resist but Raditz proved too strong as his vice grip grew harder, and harder. Raditz could feel the avians talons digging through his hand, but he only squeezed harder. Eventually, there was a loud pop and the bird's neck was completely broken. The group of Frieza's men looked horrified to see that a child was able to snap someone's neck, so easily.

After he released his grip he turned to face the witnesses. "Who's next?"

The two soldiers stuttered to act but quickly gained their composure. The pale humanoid attacked Raditz with his arm cannon hoping to finish him quickly. Raditz dodged every shot from the cannon and managed to divert several of the blasts. The reptilian alien attempted to fight the Saiyan prince hand to hand.

A flurry of green fists surrounded Raditz but the boy Saiyan managed to evade all of the attacks. Quickly Raditz caught the reptile's fist and he followed up by slinging him into the building, causing it to topple over the green bully.

Raditz hastily turned around to see a laser cannon directly in front of his face. "Hehe gotcha punk! Any last words?" The pale soldier celebrated in a deadly tone.

Raditz seemed unfazed however, and could only smile cockling in response. The pale warrior was not amused however and shot Raditz right in the face. The explosion caused a large amount of dust and debris to spread. The pale man just stood there laughing over his trivial victory. His celebration was cut short when he seen that the boy was still standing.

Raditz had many scorches and burns over his body. He had an expression on his face that made a chill go down the albino warrior's spine.

"I…am…not…amused!" Raditz yelled as he took a leap forward crashing his arm right through the enemy's stomach. Blood and guts had imploded the other side as Frieza's soldier bellowed in agony. He was slouched over Raditz trying to get his hands on the boy. Raditz threw the assailant off of his shoulder and wiped the blood off his right arm.

"Not bad, kid." came the voice of Tora. Unknowingly to Raditz, Tora had been watching the boy since he heard an explosion coming from the building. Tora was quite impressed with the newly crowned prince.

"Tora! Where you watching me this whole time?!"

"Yup, right when you blasted that big door. I was on my way to meet up with your group when I detected your power on my scouter. I gotta say, for three against one, those guys didn't stand a chance." Tora complimented, giving Raditz a supporting thumbs up.

Raditz couldn't help but blush. It was rare when he received compliments. He quickly regained his composure and put his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I could take those guys in my sleep."

"Pfft. Yeah right. You may have overpowered them but if they ganged up on you with a proper strategy then you would have been toast. You're lucky they were just recruits, if they were the real deal you would've died. Don't break away from your squad again. Do you read me?"

"Yeah yeah, I read you loud and clear." Raditz replied with an annoyed tone.

* * *

Before Tora could say something else a large hulking figure jumped out of the toppled building. It was the reptilian soldier, except he was very different. He had grown several feet, had bulging large muscles and his green scaly skin had turned a dark hue of purple.

"What the hell?" Tora said as he stared down the alligator man.

"Hahaha! You haven't seen the last of me! This is my true form! My ultimate power! Prepare to die Saiyans!"

The purple reptile lunged forward striking Tora in the solar plexus. Stunned, Tora attempted to retaliate, but was unsuccessful. The reptile followed up with uppercut to Tora's jaw, sending him flying. The reptile caught up with him and delivered a double axe handle to the Saiyans back, sending Tora crashing to the ground. The reptile had then set his sights on an astonished Raditz, who was frozen with fear.

"You! Haha…I'm gonna take my time with you boy." The alligator resembling alien smiled wickedly. He flew down towards Raditz methodically making Raditz even more nervous. The soldier touched down in front of the young Saiyan with his arms crossed, looking even more cockily than Raditz did.

"You…you don't scare me…you big ugly lizard!" Raditz screamed as he took a fighting stance.

"Ha, still you insult me even when the shoe is on the other foot. Foolish monkey." The alien sadistically said as he pulled Raditz up by his long hair. Raditz attempted to swing at the soldier but he couldn't reach his target.

The purple reptile began hammering punches upon the boy's face, over and over again, each harder than the last. Raditz's nose began bleeding and his eyes were bruising up. He was losing his vision, feeling his head getting lighter, and lighter.

The hideous reptile put his palm extended forwards, emitting a purple light. Before he could land the final blow, Tora came back with a flying kick to the alien's neck, sending the creature flying back. Raditz fell to the ground face first unconscious. Tora felt Raditz's pulse and realized he was still alive, but barely.

"You sneaky bastard! I will make you pay!" The purple reptile roared as he bursted headlong tackling Tora. The adult Saiyan had the breath knocked out of him, but he wouldn't give in. Tora grabbed the reptile by his head, and DDTed him to the ground. The slam of the impact, cracked the ground, and lodged the alligator man's head into the dirt.

The purple beast pulled his head out of the ground, and opened his mouth wide. A large purple orb of light came emerging out of his maw, shooting directly towards Tora. Just in the nick of time, Tora crossed his arms in front of his body, block the attack. However, the blast proved to great for Tora's defenses and it pushed him back.

The blast created a huge ditch that stretched for miles. Tora managed to fly out of the blast, but he was damaged badly. His armor was cracked, and he had cuts and blood all over him. He looked like shit to say the least.

"Amazing, you Saiyans sure are persistent." The alien beckoned.

"There is something else you need to know about our race. For every fight we grow stronger. When we are in the brink of death, and come back, our powers soar. This is why we are the perfect warrior race; this is why you should give up." Tora explained. His words brimmed with confidence but the alien was not impressed.

"Ha! Perfect warrior….ha! I think you got a little brain damage, monkey! Now taste my wrath! Arggh!" roared the purple monster.

But before he could take off, the monster felt a sharp pain in his neck. He turned around to see a Saiyaness had chopped his neck. But before he could retaliate his head went rolling onto the ground, and he died.

Hanasia stood over the purple lizard with her hand covered in blue blood. Her hand glistened with her yellow aura. Tora looked at the queen of Saiyans with relief, as he took a knee. Fasha landed right behind Tora and slapped in right in the back.

"That guy almost had ya!"

Tora flinched from the pain. Fasha almost felt sorry for the guy. She was laughing while he yelled at her about not watch what she was doing. The comic relief was cut short when Hanasia spoke up.

"Tora, you of all people should know to watch your ass. That guy could've killed you and Raditz!"

"Yeah I know, it's funny, before I came up here Raditz was handling himself quiet well against those three. Well, before gator here transformed." Tora admitted.

"Well, in any case, it's a good thing you guys are ok, Bardock would be pissed if something serious happened to you two." Fasha chimed in.

Hanasia picked up her son and looked at him with a proud glance. She slung him over her shoulder and reached into her battle armor breast plate. She pulled out a remote to the Saiyan pods and pressed a few buttons. Sure enough, the space pods came hurdling towards the group. They touched down gently and the hatches came open.

"Alright, our work here is done. Load up let's get the hell off this rock."

* * *

Meanwhile, back home on the Planet Vegeta…..

Bardock had just finished healing in the medical machine. He put on his black and green signature armor with the new royal symbol imprinted on it. He originally was getting a cape but thought they were lame. After putting on his gauntlets he was approached by the staff doctor, Planthorr.

"Lord Bardock, you've been training extensively these past few months, is there something wrong?" The medical elf man asked.

"After we defeated Frieza, everyone seems to have become too lax. I've been… dreaming you see." Bardock said calmly.

Planthorr looked at his king bewilderingly. "Everyone dreams Bardock, what are these dreams you been having?"

"Every night it's the same thing. Its daytime, everything seems to be calm on the Planet. Suddenly six meteors fall from the sky and set the landscape on fire. My dream always ends with a silhouette of a figure with two horns standing over me."

Bardock closed his eyes to try to imagine what the figure is but he can't seem to recognize it. Planthorr picked up a small clipboard of medical charts and data.

"Apparently you've been experiencing unusual brainwave patterns. It's nothing serious but it's nothing I've seen before. I believe your dreams may have some connections to this, I believe we should do more tests and…"

"No, that won't be necessary. I got to keep on training, whoever these beings are they are coming to destroy us, my visions helped me before, and I won't ignore them now." Bardock interrupted as he walked out of the room leaving Planthorr frustrated.

"Damn Saiyan, so hard headed."

* * *

Raditz awoke from the medical machine when a cold rush of air reached him, and a familiar face greeting him. It was Malaka, the alien medical staff personal who worked with Planthorr.

"So your finally awake Prince Raditz, welcome to the world of the living!" Malaka greeted with his beaky smile.

"What the hell, I thought I was back on Ilk. Last thing I remember was that big ugly lizard pounding on my face." Raditz reminisced.

"Yes, you were injured quite badly, but our Queen was able to save you." Malaka responded as he typed on the medical computer.

"Damn that bitch, I was doing just fine until…."

"I saved your life?" Hanasia announced as she walked out of the corridor into the medical room.

"Your highness! Back so soon?" Malaka bowed.

Raditz jumped in surprise. He was ready to take a beating until he felt something unexpected. A gentle hand was patting him on the head and stroking his long mane of hair. His mother was actually being tender with him. He couldn't even remember the last time she showed him affection, probably when he was still a baby.

"I'm proud of you son. Tora told me how brave you were, I'm sorry for what I told you. I only did it to ignite that spark inside of you." Hanasia said in a gentle motherly tone.

Raditz was astounded. _I'm proud of you, I'm sorry._ Raditz felt a sense of joy rising up his body. He felt happy. His thoughts were cut short when Malaka made an announcement.

"My lady, I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that Raditz power level has increased to 1000."

"Really now? That's more than double! Bardock will be pretty happy about this. Maybe it's time to send him on a _real_ mission." Hanasia replied.

Raditz had zoned out. _1000? That's almost as strong as a Saibaman! Alright! Now I am on my way to becoming a Super Saiyan! _Raditz had thought to himself. He was tickling with pride and joy.

* * *

Star systems away, six space pods went flying through the galaxy. Each pod contained a powerful warrior, on their way to the Planet Vegeta.

"Are we there yet?" A large goofy man with orange hair said.

"For the last time, we will be there when we get there!" A blue skinned alien yelled over the intercom.

"Quiet you two! You'll wake up the Captain!" A red skinned man said with a ironic Australian accent.

To the trios shock, the Captain responded with a disgruntled tone "I'm already awake you buffoons."

"Captain! Were sorry!" The three said in unison.

"To answer your question, we should be arriving in exactly one month and twenty days." The Captain continued to say "Were gonna show those damn monkeys not to mess with the Planet Trade! And we will avenge Lord Frieza."

"Yes sir!" The triad said in sync.

"With our extra reinforcements we will show them not to mess with the Ginyu Force! Bwhahaha!"

And with that, the space pods zoomed across the universe, destined to decimate the Saiyans.

* * *

_Thank you guys for being patient with this chapter. I've been really caught up with work, and with Dark Souls 2 out, more of my time been consumed. But I assure you that I will release chapters more frequently. _

_Here are the chapter power levels_

_Tora 10,000_

_Hanasia 18,000_

_Fasha 7,000_

_Raditz 400 (Zenkai) 1000_

_Reptile Soldier 300 (Transformed) 12,000_

_Bardock 30,000_

_I'd like to start showing some Q/A on each chapter. Technically these aren't questions but I will reply to compliments from previous chapters. _

_-_**Dallas88: Excellent chapter, I love it. Please continue**_**.**_

Thank you, this is going to be a very long series that I'm more than excited to continue.

**-DarkLord: Awesome! Bardock is going open a can o whoop ass on Vegeta! I'm digging this story for real.**

Indeed, King Vegeta greatly underestimated Bardock. You'll love the action I have in the future.

**-A.K.A ****ReligiousPimpin** : Please continue I would like to know what happens next I like the primise of Bardock changing the future as well

Yes I am very intrigued with Bardock changing the future. He was a very interesting character to me and he is a very essential character in the DBZ universe. He is going to get more than he bargained for. Thank you for reading.

_Will Bardock be ready for the invasion? And who is the mysterious reinforcements that Ginyu spoke of? Find out next time on DB The Revision!_


	5. Chapter 5 Avengers

**The Revision **

**Chapter 5: Avengers**

"_A man who won't die for something is not fit to live."- Martin Luther King Jr. _

The thunderclap sounds of sonic booms filled the desert. Two Saiyans were fighting each other not for superiority, or to even prove ones might, but they were training under their King's orders. The two gruff and bulky Saiyans had been training since dawn every day for what seems like an eternity. They collided once again crashing each other's fists together. It was none other than Bardock's Elite, Shugesh and Borgos.

They landed back onto the ground with sweat pouring from their foreheads. They panted in exhaustion, as they both took a moment of rest. Shugesh was the first to sit down on the large boulder behind him. Borgos followed by sitting on the rocky ground.

"Phew, all this training has got my blood flowing! Eh Borgos!?" Shugesh asked his comrade.

The giant Shugesh looked up at his lifelong team mate and replied "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry, what'd you say that we go eat after this?"

"Hell yeah I'm starving, I could eat a whole dinosaur at this point. Maybe we could get a few drinks to!" The burly Borgos countered with spiteful glee.

"Sure, maybe Bardock would like to have a drink too." The tall Saiyan said.

Shugesh looked at his comrade with a hint of doubt. "Yeah that guy needs a rest. He's been training nonstop for over a month now, and he's making all of us train too because he's worried about some 'great threat', bah! I say."

He wiped his forehead and continued to say "We defeated Frieza, the so called 'most powerful being in the universe'. If we transform there's nothing that can stop us! We are the ultimate warrior race, Borgos!"

The colossal Borgos smiled in reply. He stood up and threw his fist in the air in celebration. The revelry was cut short when six meteor like space pods stuck the ground about four hundred meters away, causing a wild dust storm and explosion. Both of the Saiyans scouters went haywire, as they were getting massive energy level signatures.

"What the fuck was that?!" Shugesh exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"Whatever it is I'm getting readings in the 40,000 range. We should go check it out." Borgos chimed in.

And so, the two Saiyans went to investigate the disturbance, but unbeknownst to the duo, they were going to get a lot more for what they bargained for.

* * *

The six hatches opened simultaneously, and out exited the six transient beings. Recoome and Burter were the first to depart from the space pods as the two giant aliens stretched their arms and legs. They were followed by Jiece and Captain Ginyu himself. The two mysterious fighters also exited their ships. Everyone was stretching except for the notorious Captain, who clicked his scouter.

"Hmm, it appears most of the Saiyans are here, and we got two coming straight for us, perfect." Ginyu said as he clicked on and off his scouter.

Still stretching, Recoome replied "Maybe they can give us a warm up before we take on Bardock, Captain Ginyu!"

"Yes, I'm dying to see what the monkeys can do, they better not be a waste of time!" Burter chimed in.

"Yeah mate, I'm missin out on a whole year of soap operas!" Jeice replied.

Annoyed, Ginyu's pulsing cranium swelled. "Shut up you idiots, these Saiyans found out a way to defeat our mighty Lord Frieza, its time we show them what the Ginyu Force can do! Yaa!"

Ginyu struck his signature pose, he was followed closely by the rest of the crew. They all performed their poses and shined together in a group. They were still like a painting. The two warriors in the background watched awkwardly, as a drop of sweat went down their necks.

"Uh, so when are we gonna get to massacring these monkeys?" The single horned blue alien said.

"Yeah, umm, sorry to interrupt your little dance, but we should really keep moving." The bull horned red alien said.

The Ginyus' fell over in awkwardness. They all stood up at once and yelled at the top of their lungs "IT IS NOT A DANCE!"

The Ginyu Force looked annoyed at the comment, while the red and blue aliens looked completely serious. Recoome started cracking his knuckles and walking towards the duo but he was held back by Jeice and Burter. Ginyu regained his composure and looked back at his stooge crew.

"Alright you maggots, that's enough! Get back in formation!"

"Yes Captain Ginyu!" The three obeyed as they formed back into their poses.

Just before Ginyu could resume his position, his scouter went off. He could faintly see two people flying towards them with great ferocity. Sure enough, it was Borgos and Shugesh. The two Saiyans landed on the ground in front of the invaders.

"Well look what we have here, Shugesh. If it isn't the luxurious Ginyu Squad, and look, they brought some friends." Shugesh said cockily.

Jeice spoke up with a furious anger "Hey its pronounced Ginyu Force! You fat dope!"

"Oh so you're mocking my weight are you? Well at least I have good complexion, you look like you've sat out in the sun too long." Shugesh retorted wittily.

Before Jeice could say something else, Ginyu put his arm out, blocking Jeice. "That's enough Jeice. Okay, that's enough with the pleasantries, tell me Saiyans, how did you know we would be here." The Captain questioned.

Borgos broke his silence and said "We didn't, we were sparing not too far from here and we saw your pods land."

"Regardless, you Saiyans will be the first to witness the awesome power of the Ginyu Force"! The captain announced with pride.

The Ginyu's began forming there poses, each was lining up behind the other in orderly fashion. They began to have their arms and form poses like statues. They each called roll call.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Captain Ginyu!"

"…and we are….The Ginyu Force!"

The four invaders modeled themselves like effigies. Each pose more ridiculous then the last. Shugesh and Borgos had awkward balls of sweat dripping down their necks.

"These guys can't be serious….." Borgos commented.

Ginyu looked at the two aliens that accompanied him and his Force. "You two want in on this action?"

The blue and red horned aliens remained silent in reply, only clicking their scouters.

"Hmph fine, Recoome, Burter, Jeice. You know what to do."

The goofy trio formed in a circle and began adjusting their hands. They were playing rock-paper-scissors!

Borgos and Shugesh watched as the three members of the Ginyu Force played their game. Recoome and Burter had tied with double rock, while Jiece was out with scissors. It was best two out of three and the two giants tied again; this time with paper. Shugesh was losing his patience.

"Are these guys fucking serious!? I don't have time to deal with this bullshit."

Borgos formed an azure blue ball in his right hand and raised it over his head. It grew to the size of a beach ball before he slung it towards the dynamic trio. The blast erupted and smoke and ash spread throughout the desert. Captain Ginyu remained vigilant, with his arms crossed. The two mysterious fighters also watched, stoically.

"That'll teach those sons of b…..what!?"

The smoke cleared and the three warriors remained, still in their Janken positions. Borgos and Shugesh looked like they had seen ghosts as they remained completely in awe. Burter looked at Recoome with a disappointed frown.

"Damn! Looks like you win, Recoome."

"Haha! I'm gonna have fun with these apes!"

The hulking Recoome walked towards the Saiyan duo at a methodical pace, cracking his large knuckles. Each crack sounded like impending doom for the two. Borgos was literally sweating now, while Shugesh was completely in astonished.

"This isn't good."

* * *

On the other side of the planet, the King of all Saiyans had just finished his daily 'exercise'. For over two months straight, Bardock would wake up in the morning, eat a meal that would dwarf most buffets and he would begin his warm-up; which consisted of hundreds of push-ups, sit-ups, and many routine exercises. He would finish up with aerial punches and kicks, and would practice his energy attacks by shooting projectiles.

After his warm-up he would go into the training room where he would fight Saibamen. Each day he would challenge his opponents in different ways. Today he fought off sixteen Saibamen with his hands tied behind his back, blindfolded. His training was very repetitive yet rewarding. He felt stronger every day.

"That's enough for today." Bardock said as he broke the tie around his wrists and lifted the blindfold.

The room was in rough shape, to say the least. There were cracks in the walls, green blood on the floor, and the ceiling looked like it was going to cave in. He wiped the sweat from his face with a towel, and he proceeded to walk out of the room. Upon walking out he encountered a familiar face, Tora.

"Hello, General." Bardock greeted.

Tora grinned simply "Pftt, please, just because I'm general of the Saiyan army now doesn't mean you have to address me that way."

"Like how you don't address me as your king?"

"Exactly, heh, I remember when we were just a bunch of misfits trying to survive." Tora replied.

Bardock smiled at his childhood squad mate and gave him an approving handshake.

"Let's grab a bite to eat, old friend."

The two Saiyans ate a feast fit for kings in the cafeteria. They had eaten pounds of meat and dozens of dishes that could feed a whole army. After their buffet they began to settle down and relax. Tora had ordered several ales for the two comrades. There merriment was cut short by the Queen of Saiyans.

"Hey Bardock! Are you listening to me you lazy bum!?" She spoke with a severe tone, very different from her playful tone with Bardock.

"Huh? What is it Hanasia? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah Hanasia, can't you see its men only." Tora chimed in.

"I don't have time for you twos shit. We got a serious problem." Hanasia said her face red with annoyance.

Bardock had noticed his mates indifferent tone and he stood from the bar stool and faced her. She had a look of remorse and desperation. Something bad was defiantly happening. Were his visions finally coming to pass?

"There here aren't they?"

Hanasia looked shocked as she had no idea that he already knew. Remembering his newly found ability, she continued. "Yeah…it's worse than we thought. It's the Ginyu Force."

* * *

An explosion rang from the Desert Mountains as rocks collided with the ground and rubble surrounded the area. The land looked as if it were pelted with hundreds of meteors. It looked like an absolute war zone. Among the rubble there was quite a bit of movement. A hand bursted from the ground and grabbed the soil. Out of the dirt came a beaten and battered Borgos, who could barely stand.

Shugesh came colliding out of the sky landing right next to Borgos, face first. Borgos pulled his comrade back up as they both struggled to even breathe.

"Ha….ha….goddamnit. This is unreal." Shugesh admitted, wiping blood from his mouth.

"I guess we aren't getting that drink." Borgos said drolly.

Recoome flew towards the two with a playful grin on his face. He landed in front of them with grace and stretched his arms upwards.

"Man you guys aren't even worth my time. I'm gonna pound you so hard that your teacher will wake up!"

"Grr, idiot! Its dentist, not teacher! I'll kill you clown!" Shugesh roared as he threw his hands together firing a yellow blast that engulfed Recoome. After the smoke cleared Recoome, unsurprisingly, was still alive.

"Hehe you'll have to do better than that fat boy."

Borgos was the next one to attack as he tackled Recoome. The two titans of equal height and size went to the ground, fighting a battle of raw strength. Recoome managed to put Borgos in an arm bar. A snap could be heard throughout the wasteland as Borgo's bellows echoed. His arm had not only dislocated from its shoulder, but the actual humerus broke in half. Bone was sticking out of Borgo's arm as he lay on the ground, incapacitated.

Before Recoome could land the final blow, Shugesh struck the oaf with a knee strike, which sent the behemoth flying. Recoome landed on the ground like a rag doll and got back up lazily, like he just woke up from a nap.

"This guy…is a monster!"

Recoome turned and faced his opponent with a childish glare. "Let me show you why you should be afraid of the bogey man."

He lifted his leg in the air and through his arms over his head in a fighting pose. He looked like he was about to take off like a bullet

"**Recoome**…"

"**KICK!"**

* * *

"So those are the six I've been seeing in my dreams…" Bardock commentated as he looked at Hanasia with grief. Tora had stood from his seat in surprise.

"Th…the Ginyus? What the hell are they doing here?"

Hanasia looked away from her companion to face Tora.

"It's seems they want to avenge Frieza. I've just received a transmission from Shugesh and Borgos, they have already intercepted the enemy. But if we don't send reinforcements their toast…"

Both Tora and Hanasia looked at Bardock for leadership. He seemed quite for a moment until he snapped back to reality.

"So the day has finally come. Alright, send all nearby combatants to the area. Hanasia, I need you to be on the front lines. Tora, gather up Fasha and anyone else who is still around while I go inform the rest. Were gonna finish off these bastards once and for all."

Hanasia and Tora darted out of the room with immediate action, there was no time to waste, and the fate of the planet was at stake. Still, Bardock couldn't help to realize that the Ginyu Force only had four members. Were there new recruits? Why couldn't he see them in his visions? There was only one way to find out.

King Bardock made it to the communication center, which was the hub of all scouters on the planet. He immediately informed the coms officer of the situation.

"The Ginyu Force…. I see, we must inform everyone at once!" The Saiyan coms officer acknowledged.

"Okay, good, I'm gonna fight Captain Ginyu myself."

* * *

Hanasia was the first to reach the battlefield. Everything was in rubble, with many craters and mountains demolished. It was as if a firestorm had raged through the desert. Clicking her scouter, she detected two very small and rapidly fading powers levels, and many large ones not too far away from there. She flew towards the weak powers to see something absolutely horrific.

Shugesh was lying in a pool of blood. His own head was inhumanly snapped backwards to his back. Borgos was crawling on the ground nearby; his arm broke with bone and flesh popping out. Borgo's eyes were so swollen that he could barely keep them open.

"Ha-Hanasia…helps…..me….." He moaned as he stopped crawling to lie on his stomach.

"Borgos! What happened here? You looked like shit." She questioned as she turned him over to face her.

"Not….so bad looking your….self….your highness." He broke a smile, to which he coughed up a heap of blood which landed on her face.

"So-sorry….I….."

"Don't worry about it you big lug, just tell me, who did this?"

"It….was Recoome"

Those were the last words that Borgos said before he passed away. Hanasia laid his head back onto the ground as she stood up.

"Shugesh….Borgos….. I will avenge you…. I WILL AVENGE YOU!"

She screamed into the heavens as she charged her aura. She took off like a bullet into the air, to find the nearest Ginyu.

"Great show Recoome, you really showed those two monkeys!" The blue monster Burter applauded his teammate.

"Ha-ha, yeah they were a piece of cake."

The Ginyu Force along with their two allies flew in the air towards there next objective. Ginyu was leading the pack, with his arms crossed and a wicked smile on his face. Jiece, who was in the back, had detected a power surge on his scouter nearby.

"Power level detected Captain! And it's heading right for us!"

"Hmm, how far?" The astute Captain asked.

"Approximately 1800 meters, it is a power level of over 30,000!"

Ginyu stopped followed by the rest of the crew. His smile faded as he became serious.

"Alright then, Recoome, you can handle this one again. Jeice, Burter, go to the nearest city and split up. I will go to the capital to fight Bardock, oh and you two can wreak as much havoc as you want; just enough to distract those Saiyans. Remember, these monkeys are pretty pathetic on their own, but as soon as they gang up on you there a serious threat. And whatever you do, don't let them transform."

"Sir, yes sir! For the Ginyu Force and Lord Frieza!" They all declared in unison.

* * *

And just like that they split up, hoping to kill off the Saiyans one by one. Recoome hanged back for a short period of time before the target finally came into range. It was a Saiyaness with long mangy black spiked hair. She had a very beautiful muscle toned body and fair skin. It was The Queen of all Saiyans herself.

"You….are you Recoome?"

"Yeah, who are you cupcake?"

Hanasia looked disgusted. How can such an oaf defeat two of Bardock's elite. She clicked her scouter to realize the truth. His power level was….

"50,000? Last time I checked with someone they winded up having a broken neck and a severed arm…ha-ha argh!"

Hanasia had punched Recoome right in the abdomen. His eyes nearly bulged out from the pain. Recoome quickly regained composure and attempted to elbow her in the back. Hanasia was swift to react and jumped back from his counter strike. Recoome was amused in surprise.

"You're a quick one aren't yeah? Let's see you dodge this. Ha!"

Recoome came barreling towards her with his fists forwards. He missed the attack but he quickly followed up with an outbreak of punches. Each fist was dodged, blocked, and countered by Hanasia. She was quick on her toes but so was he. He eventually punched her left cheek which made her fall towards the ground.

Hanasia recovered her balance, landing on the ground safely. "You know for a big guy you sure are nimble."

Recoome gave a dumb smile. "Thanks girlie. Hey maybe I can show you how nimble I really am later…"

"Aah you sick bastard, not a chance! You'll pay for that!" But before she could take off Recoome was preparing another attack.

"**RECOOME RENEGADE BOMBER!**"

* * *

A burst of pink energy shot from Recoome's palms went towards Hanasia like a cluster heat seeking missiles. Hanasia was able to divert several of the blasts but was struck by two oncoming blasts. She was able to block the first but it broke her guard and she was left unprotected by the second.

A pink mushroom cloud formed in the sky as Recoome was blown back from his own blast. He looked to see if she was still alive. He clicked on his scouter to see something he didn't expected.

"Damn, she's tough."

Hanasia had scorches on her armor, but besides that she looked pissed. "Araghhh!"

She powered up to her full power and she was surrounded by a hot pink aura. Recoome's scouter went haywire until it stopped and reached her maximum potential.

"45,000…..no way…."

Hanasia erupted from the ground with fury and intensity. She uppercut Recoome right in his chin which sent him straight into the air. She teleported in front of him booting him in the face. His teeth broke and fell out to which fell backwards falling to the dirt. She drew both her arms back and too pink balls formed. She charged all the energy she could muster, and released her signature attack.

"**Seasons End!**"

* * *

The pink orbs formed together to create a colossal energy wave which engulfed Recoome, driving him deeper and deeper into the ground. After the wave dissipated, a mile deep gulch was all that was left. She panted several times as she landed on the edge of the ravine. She clicked on her scouter to reveal any signs of life. Nothing.

"Hah-hah-hah…. Not even worth my time. Phew!"

* * *

Tora, Fasha, Vegeta Sr. and Gerkin had been assigned to investigate and intercept the commotion in the Eastern City of the planet. They were flying in a v-formation, with Tora in the front, and the others to his sides. Many casualties were being reported and loss of life was great. Apparently they were under attack from 'Unknown Assailants'. Regardless of who these creatures were, it was up to the group of Saiyans to stop them.

"There are two enormous power levels ahead, what's your plan of action general?" The long haired Gerkin asked his commanding officer.

Tora, dawning his new outfit, wore a black armor with red shoulder pads and guards. It resembled his old armor exactly excluding for the color. Leading the pack, he was filled with determination and confidence.

"We scout our enemies' position and flank them. If worse comes to worse, we'll transform."

Fasha, flying beside Gerkin, looked at the long haired Saiyan. "Your being quite professional today Gerkin. Usually you only kiss Vegeta's ass. You get laid?"

"Fuck off Fasha!" Gerkin yelled angrily.

"Why don't you say it to my fac…."

"Enough you too, were about to go to battle and all you do is fight, save it for the battlefield." The former king Vegeta reminded the duo.

The two arguing Saiyans returned to order and went silent, knowing that they shouldn't disrespect a officer of the Saiyan army. Tora looked at the previous ruler Vegeta with pride.

"That's why I made you Captain; you still have great influence over many of the others. Now then, let's see were these bastards are hiding."

Clicking his scouter, Tora detected the powers, they were moving quickly, going in and out of the buildings, and suddenly they stopped. Two orbs of energy came colliding towards the squad. One sphere was of a crimson red, while the other ball was an azure blue. They came barreling down towards the Saiyans with great velocity. Tora, the first to detect this, crossed his arms.

"Ambush!"

The squads of warriors were able to break the blasts with their combined defense. They all came out unscathed and attentive. Immediately, they touched down to the ground to look for the assailants. Proximately two hundred yards away, two aliens appeared. One was red, and the other blue. They both had horns and were rather burly and round.

"So, you must be the Calvary." The blue alien spoke up.

"Dreadful, these Saiyans didn't stand a chance." The red one chimed in.

Among the standoff, ruins and death surrounded them. Dozens of Saiyans laid scatter about, within the rubble and on the ground. The scene was vile and bone chilling. Bodies were missing parts and many were sticking out of the ground. Blood and guts weren't the only thing, corpses and heads were piercing on pikes and building rebar. A normal person would be nauseous from the sight.

"This…this is repulsive. You, who are you?!" Vegeta Sr. yelled at the dynamic duo.

"We are…."

"Abo!"

"And Kado!"

* * *

Before Bardock could leave to fight Ginyu, he returned to the Barracks to retrieve his scouter. He needed to find out how his forces were doing against the invasion. He went into his personal locker to find that his scouter had gone missing.

"What the hell?"

He slammed the door shut and proceeded to leave the room. He decided to go back to the coms center to get a new one. In the hallway he had seen a silhouette. It was a dark man, with two horns protruding out of his cranium. The man stepped into the light holding a scouter in his left hand.

"Looking for this?"

* * *

_And that raps chapter five up. I planned to have this released earlier, but was put off a lot. But here was an extra-long chapter for your enjoyment I'm planning to release these two weeks at a time if not sooner... Here the chapter power levels._

_Borgos 20,000_

_Shugesh 19,500_

_Recoome 50,000_

_Burter 40,000_

_Jeice 40,000_

_Captain Ginyu 120,000_

_Hanasia 40,000 (Ultimate Attack) 50,000_

_Tora, Vegeta Sr., Gerkin, Fasha, Abo, and Kado will be revealed next chapter._

_Q/A_

**Dallas88: Another great chapter. I liked the interaction between Raditz and Hanasia. Will Goku/Kakarot be included in their adventures as well?**

I'm trying to make more in-depth characters that each have their own interactions towards another. Their interaction is one of my personal favorites. Hmm, to answer your question will give some serious spoilers….but I suppose that I will tell you he is in the story but not for a while.

**Storyteller222: Well, this is interesting tale that did take ideas from that certain What If**

**I'll support and follow this story.**

Yes I did borrow the idea from DBM. However think of it as the frame of the house. It's just a foundation as you see it will greatly diverge from both canon and DBM. Thank you for your support!

_So now you guys know who the mysterious fighters are, will Tora and the gang be able to stop them? How will the Bardock/Ginyu standoff play out? What of the rest of the Ginyu Force? Only one way to find out! ;)_


End file.
